Identification card manufacturing systems generally include a computer, at least one card manufacturing application running on the computer, and at least one identification card manufacturing device such as an identification card printer or laminator. In the case of an identification card printer, the card manufacturing application can combine textual and graphical information to form a print job corresponding to an image that is to be printed by the identification card printer. The print job can then be processed by the identification card printer by printing an image to a card substrate fed from a card supply using a thermal print mechanism or an ink jet print mechanism. The thermal print mechanism utilizes a thermal print ribbon supply, whereas the ink jet print mechanism utilizes an ink cartridge supply. When the identification card manufacturing device is a laminator, the card producing application can control the operation of the identification card laminator to laminate the printed card using an overlaminate supply. Other identification card processing devices, such as data encoders and card flippers, can also be controlled by the identification card manufacturing application.
Security from counterfeiting of identification cards is in high demand. Methods of providing such security have been employed to produce an identification card that is made difficult to copy or modify. For example, printed identification cards can be laminated with an overlaminate supply that includes custom security markings, such as holograms. Also, the identification card can include special layers of materials that reveal attempts to tamper with the card. However, such an investment in customized supplies can provide a false sense of security from counterfeiting.
For example, the above methods of enhancing security from counterfeiting and tampering can be overcome by a counterfeiter that gains access to the custom supplies. The counterfeiter can then obtain an identification card manufacturing system and use the custom supplies to possibly generate undetectable counterfeit identification cards.
A continuing need exists for improved identification card manufacturing security and, more particularly, improved security from identification card counterfeiting.